In disc drive head gimbal assemblies (HGAs), damping is desirable to attenuate resonant vibrations. Adding damping in the most effective areas (where strains due to vibration are highest) is difficult because those high strain areas are also the most fragile areas of the HGA (for example, the hinge and gimbal). Adhesive dampers can be used, however, adhesive damping materials have exposed areas where friable particles of adhesive can break loose and contaminate the drive with particles and cause the disc drive to fail.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.